Fire and Ice
by Ginlyzee
Summary: "Certains disent que le monde finira dans le feu. D'autres disent dans la glace." Feu et glace, souvenirs et expérience, amour et douleur. Parfait ensemble, parfait pour finir ce qui doit être fini. [HPSS-OS-Traduction]


Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour avec un texte qui n'est pas de moi. C'est une traduction d'une fic absolument magnifique, mais d'une tristesse à pleurer alors **prévoyez des mouchoirs** ! J'ai moi-même mis plusieurs heures à m'en remettre et ce n'est qu'en la traduisant que je me suis apaisée. Je crois que j'en ai eu besoin et je vous le fais partager.

Bref. Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais Mrs Rowling et l'histoire est de **Dreamfall**. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Je remercie **Sioban Parker** pour ses conseils avisés et sa judicieuse relecture.

Dreamfall a écrit cette histoire pour un concours où il était question de choisir son poème favoris et de rédiger un texte à partir de celui-ci. Son choix s'est porté sur le court mais poignant poème de Robert Frost, _Fire and Ice_.

**Attention** ! **Mention de torture** !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... et pas trop de larmes.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

Some say the world will end in fire, / Certains disent que le monde finira dans le feu  
Some say in ice. / D'autres disent dans la glace  
From what I've tasted of desire / De ce que j'ai goûté du désir  
I hold with those who favor fire. / Je soutiens ceux qui préfèrent le feu.  
But if it had to perish twice, / Mais s'il lui fallait disparaître deux fois  
I think I know enough of hate / Je pense connaître assez la haine  
To say that for destruction ice / Pour dire que pour la destruction, la glace  
Is also great / Est tout aussi bien  
And would suffice. / Et saurait suffire.  
- - - - - - - - - - Robert Frost

Un hurlement de pure rage et de douleur déchire l'air alors qu'il tombe, les yeux d'émeraude éteints et vides. Je me demande vaguement, à travers l'agonie de ce regard éteint, qui pourrait être assez blessé pour émettre ce son. Puis je le relie à la douleur pulsant dans ma propre gorge et je réalise que je suis celui qui crie. Cela explique tout.

Des yeux rouges, sauvages et brillants, se tournent vers moi, et une bouche sans lèvres se tord en un sourire narquois. « Et toi qui avais toujours dit que je ne pourrais pas te faire crier, mon traître, » me siffle l'homme, le démon – non, il veut que les gens pensent à lui comme tel, et je ne lui ferai _pas_ ce plaisir – me siffle l'homme qui est maintenant moins qu'un homme. « Qui aurait cru que le maître des potions sans cœur ressentirait plus de douleur pour le fils de son ennemi que pour lui-même ? »

Les mots sont sans importance – tout est sans importance. Dans la minuscule partie de mon esprit encore capable de penser, il me semble étrange que je les entende même par-dessus mes cris. Qui, eux-mêmes, semblent faibles et lointains. La seule chose sur laquelle j'arrive à me concentrer c'est une paire d'yeux verts éteints, vide de rire, vide d'amour – vide de vie.

« Certains disent que le monde finira dans le feu … » Le cri change, forme des mots si déformés par le hurlement qu'ils sont difficilement compréhensibles.

Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'aime ce poème. Cela l'amusait toujours et, peut-être, était-il un peu inquiet que je puisse être si profondément touché par quelque chose parlant de la fin du monde. Je n'ai jamais pu lui expliquer que cela parlait de nous, aussi sûrement que si Frost nous avait regardés alors qu'il l'écrivait.

« … D'autres disent dans la glace… »

« Mon cher Severussssss, » le sifflement est à peine audible, mais amusé. « Cites-tu de la poésie moldue afin de célébrer ma victoire ? »

« … De ce que j'ai goûté du désir… »

Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma voix ou sur ma langue, et les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes. Le dernier mot se change en un incompréhensible cri de rage et de douleur lorsque l'un d'eux tend le bras pour le toucher, pour souiller tout ce qui reste de lui, mais alors que la main touche sa peau, elle prend feu. Le Mangemort titube en arrière avec un cri, et le feu se bondit de lui à un arbre, à un autre Mangemort – à Voldemort lui-même qui s'enflamme comme s'il était couvert de poix tout entier avant même que je ne finisse le vers.

Alors que le dernier mot du vers s'estompe dans l'air brûlant, la douleur de ma gorge saignante disparaît. J'oublie Jedusor, j'oublie les Mangemorts, j'oublie la bataille, j'oublie sa… qu'il est… J'oublie tout. Et je suis encore une fois dans ma chambre, m'écartant d'un homme aux yeux sauvages qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il demande, qui ne peut sûrement pas ressentir ce qu'il prétend ressentir.

« Severus, s'il vous plaît- »

« Non, » dis-je. « Vous avez _manifestement_ abusé de l'alcool, et- »

Il avance de quatre pas rapides, et je recule, et me fige lorsque mon dos heurte le mur. Il fait un pas de plus, si proche que nous nous touchons presque. Son visage se lève, et je ne peux détourner mes yeux de ses lèvres alors qu'elles se séparent légèrement.

Ma respiration se bloque dans ma poitrine comme il expire, caressant mon visage avec un courant d'air chaud et humide qui sent faiblement la menthe et fortement lui. Je ne peux bouger, je ne peux respirer, je ne peux penser.

« Sentez-vous l'alcool dans mon haleine, Severus ? » Sa voix est douce, comme s'il réconfortait une des bestioles de Hagrid, mais il n'y a rien en moi qui puisse s'en sentir offensé.

« Non, » m'étranglais-je sur le mot, incapable de faire autre chose.

« Je suis sain de corps et d'esprit- »

Je devrais être capable de dire quelque chose, de railler la santé mentale des Gryffondors, de le repousser, de me protéger. Je devrais. Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est me tenir debout. Et attendre.

« Je suis un adulte et j'ai cessé d'être votre étudiant il y a cinq ans, » continue-t-il. « Je n'essaie pas de quelque manière que ce soit de vous rembourser ce que je vous dois – bien que je le doive – avec mon corps. Je n'essaie pas de vous séduire pour prouver que je peux, comme une sorte de trophée pervers. Je ne veux pas percer vos murs pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines ou quelques mois puis vous quitter. Je ne veux pas que vous changiez. »

« Alors… qu'est-ce… ? »

Il lève un doigt devant mes lèvres, si proche que je peux sentir sa chaleur, mais sans tout-à-fait les toucher.

« Vous êtes mon foyer, » dit-il doucement. « Vous êtes ma famille. Je veux savoir que je me réveillerai toujours dans vos bras. Je veux que vous sachiez que vous avez mon cœur et que vous le détiendrez toujours. Je veux que vous sachiez que je n'en trouverai jamais meilleur gardien. Je veux- J'aimerais- J'aimerais pouvoir être assez fort, assez bon pour que vous me laissiez le vôtre, » murmure-t-il. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, questionnant, et je lui renvoie son regard, en essayant désespérément de m'accrocher à mes dernières barrières.

Finalement, il brise l'emprise que ses yeux avaient sur les miens. Il prend une inspiration, qui ressemble presque à un sanglot, titube vers la porte. « Je suis un putain d'égoïste, » marmonne-t-il, tellement doucement que je comprends à peine les mots. « Si égoïste. Je suis désolé. Je vous laisse tranquille. Je vous le promets. »

J'avance inconsciemment, et pose une main sur la porte, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir. Il se tourne et s'affale dos contre elle, les yeux clos, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage – l'image de la défaite.

Ma main quitte la porte et s'approche de sa joue. Je ne le touche pas, pas tout-à-fait, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tracer d'un doigt le chemin de ses larmes, touchant l'eau comme je ne peux le toucher lui. Je l'éloigne après un moment, et fixe avec admiration la goutte parfaite tremblant sur mon doigt. Je me demande si ça peut soigner : c'est assurément plus précieux que les larmes de phœnix.

« Si beau, » murmure-je, et je réalise que je ne regarde plus la larme, je le regarde lui. Les cils sombres et humides et le plat de sa joue. Les cheveux fous et les mèches balayant sa nuque. Les yeux verts qui s'ouvrent à mes mots et qui me regardent perdus et désespérés.

« Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il.

« Ne le soyez pas, » dis-je, ma voix se brise d'agonie sous la réalisation que c'est _moi_ qui ai mis cette douleur dans ses yeux, et je sens mes dernières murailles s'effondrer avec ma voix.

« Vous ne voulez pas- »

« Si, » l'interromps-je. « Je le veux. »

De nouveau, son regard se fixe dans le mien, l'agonie lentement remplacée par l'espoir. Puis la joie qui transcende le désespoir d'avant, et quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vue dans les yeux de personne me regardant auparavant, mais que je sens se refléter dans les miens.

Il pose timidement ses mains sur mes épaules, sa peau chaude même à travers mes robes. Puis il se penche et touche mes lèvres des siennes, brûlantes comme un fer qui marque. Et une âme, gelée depuis plus d'une trentaine d'année, fond en un torrent de feu liquide.

« … Je soutiens ceux qui préfèrent le feu… » Je ne saurais dire si je dis ces mots à voix haute ou s'ils me trottent juste dans la tête.

Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est le feu et tout ce que je peux sentir, c'est la chaleur. Je ne sens plus ses mains, ni ses lèvres. Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi et vois des yeux verts, vides, sans lumière. Le reflet des flammes qui remplissent la clairière ne danse même pas en eux.

Je ne peux sentir que le bois brûlant, la boue brûlant, les vêtements brûlant, les hommes brûlant, et j'entends difficilement les cris des Mangemorts, les flammes s'insinuant à travers les yeux de leurs masques jusqu'à ce qu'ils, eux aussi, commencent à se consumer, alors que je rampe, me désintéressant des flammes.

« … Mais s'il lui fallait disparaître deux fois… » Je ne réalise pas que je prononce les mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils percent l'air épais de fumée. Je vois une main maigre et enflammée, s'approcher de Harry et je réalise que c'est Voldemort, à moitié consumé par les flammes mais qui se bat pour détruire la dernière des seules choses qui lui importent avant de mourir.

Je trébuche vers lui et le tire vers moi, loin du monstre – non – juste un homme…

« … Je pense connaître assez la haine … »

… Moins qu'un homme – Jedusor lance un autre sort et _il_ hurle d'agonie même si son regard est encore fixé dans le mien. Nous sommes tous les deux liés par la magie, sous l'emprise de deux douzaines de Mangemorts – trop pour s'en défaire. Et Voldemort le torture alors que je regarde, et je ne peux _rien_ faire alors qu'ils lui jettent des sorts et qu'ils le battent et qu'ils le violent. Et pendant tout ce temps, ces yeux sont verrouillés dans les miens et je ne peux rien voir d'autre que ces orbes d'émeraude, ne demandant rien, me disant juste qu'il souffre – et que même maintenant il m'aime.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un flash d'argent attire mon regard, et je vois la lame ouvrir sa gorge, et que je vois le sang couleur de feu couvrir l'argent et continuer à couler… et mes yeux recherchent, désespérément, les siens, et je vois, comme toujours lorsqu'il me regarde, l'amour dans les siens. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le feu en eux disparaisse et il tombe. Et le pur hurlement commence à sortir de moi…

« … Pour dire que pour la destruction, la glace… »

Je le serre contre moi, essaie de le protéger, sachant que c'est trop tard alors que je regarde les yeux verts et éteints qui ne me parlent plus, qui ne m'offrent rien. Il m'avait prêté un peu de son feu et sans lui je peux sentir la froideur revenir en moi. Je ne peux pas sentir la tempête de feu faisant rage autour de nous alors que je sens mon âme commencer à geler. J'essaie de lui parler, de le réveiller, mais tout ce qui m'échappe est, « … Est tout aussi bien… »

Et je réalise que _c'est_ bien alors que je sens mon cœur ralentir, mon sang devenant comme de la neige fondue dans mes veines. Je ne peux supporter de vivre seul de nouveau et, même si je me suis détourné de la glace pour adorer le feu, elle me donnera ce dernier cadeau. Les limites de ma vision commencent à s'effacer jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien voir d'autre que ces yeux verts et éteints.

Même eux finissent par disparaître dans les ténèbres avec une dernière vague de froid alors que j'expire une dernière fois, mes lèvres formant silencieusement les mots que je n'ai pas la force de dire, « … Et saurait suffire. »

Je sens l'écho de la dernière pulsation de mon cœur me traverser et puis… rien. Jusqu'à une étincelle de chaleur près de moi. Je peux presque entendre sa voix, bien qu'il n'ait pas voix et que je n'ai plus d'oreille pour entendre, alors que l'étincelle flamboie, me réchauffe, me dégèle une fois encore. « Tu as suivi… »

* * *

Le cercle de destruction atteignait presque huit cents mètres de diamètre, les grands arbres de cette partie de la Forêt Interdite n'étaient à peine plus que des souches calcinées, tout ce qui était plus petit avait complètement disparu sous la puissance de la tempête de feu. Au-delà, les dégâts avait été contenus, mais le cercle intérieur ne contenait rien d'autre que de la cendre. Et, au centre du cercle, brillant comme un million de diamants dans la lumière du matin, il y avait une silhouette assise avec une autre ramenée de manière protectrice sur ses genoux, dans le berceau de ses bras. Les cheveux noirs étaient blancs de givre alors qu'ils tombaient en rideaux autour des deux visages. Ils tintèrent faiblement dans la brise, comme des milliers de stalactites se frottant les uns aux autres. Derrière les cheveux, les joues de l'homme étaient couvertes de glace et ses yeux gelés fixaient ceux du jeune homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

La guerre était finie.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

L'auteur m'a demandé de lui transmettre les reviews les plus intéressantes et de vous remercier d'avance pour vos commentaires. Pour Dreamfall, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot.

Merci pour votre lecture.

Peut-être à bientôt,  
Gin'


End file.
